College Phantom
by PhantomWorks- Stories division
Summary: 7 teens move into a dormitory owned by an 8th teen. But what secrets are being kept by the boy? And what, if any, is his connection to the mysterious ghost hero The Phantom? They will learn the answers to all these questions and more as college life transforms from a struggle to secure a good future becomes a fight to save earth! I own nothing recognisable in this story.
1. Chapter 0 prologue The Escape

**Hello. Welcome to the first story I've written on this account set in the modern era. In this we see the same gang as the other stories I have planned the Phantom riders (Danny, Elsa, Hiccup, Astrid, Jack, Merida, Eugene and Rapunzel) in the same pairings (Danny/Elsa, Hiccup/Astrid, Jack/Merida, Eugene/ Rapunzel) at college. For note yes this is ultimate Phantom (Check profile for Bio.) and the others will be halfafied in the future. Pascal is still a chameleon but max and Olaf are dogs. Also the dragons are dragons but at first only Skyfire is seen. He and the other dragons all live in Danny's pocket dimension/lair. Night furies have the ability to shift in size from terror size up to bewilderbeast size but they prefer their normal and terror sizes.**

**Danny is the one who purchased the house and is renting it out. He also owns a moterhome of the same make as the rust bucket in Ben 10 a race against time. It has all the gadgets and weapons that the rust bucket has in the show, including the flight mode from Ben 10000 and is submersible and space worthy. **

_**Chapter 0 prologue: The Escape.**_

The boy was strapped to a table as the lab around him burned. He looked over at the metal hulking robot as it staggered backwards towards the portal. Then he looked over at the cooling system for the reactors. The ghost had walked through the portal and attacked the scientists there before setting off explosions from combustible containers nearby. Then it was attacked by the auto defences but as it fell back a blast caught the cooling system.

He looked around to see the unconscious scientists. He could already feel his powers coming back. Base don his calculations he will get intangibility back just as the thing blew. He knew that he wouldn't get back enough power to save anyone else but, as this was a remote facility why the hell would he want to?

This was the question running through his mind as he coldly regarded the 3 people right next to him. One was his sister, who had come asking for money from their parents and had not even tried to help when she saw him. She just watched and waited for her cash. Then there were his parents, the lead researches on the project to vivisect him. He had been missing for 2 weeks but no one would care, save Skyfire. Those creatures had tortured him for 2 weeks and had neglected him for 16 years so why the hell should he save _**them**_?

"Phantom?" he saw his ex-family get up. It was his former mother who had spoken up.

"Please help us." His ex-father begged. His gaze hardened.

"No." Internally he gained a bit of satisfaction from the shock that crossed over their faces.

"But, but you're a hero." Jazz tried.

"Firstly the drugs I was pumped full of will only have worn of enough to turn myself intangible. And secondly." His torn turned ice cold and rock hard here. "You made it very, very clear that you do not deserve saving. Anyone who would torture a 16 year old or watch without protest is pure evil." With that he knew it was time for the boom and turned intangible stating calmly. "Honestly you killed yourselves and deserve what you're getting." With that he closed is eyes as the now alert and horrified scientists worlds were consumed by the life ending blast.

When the blast cleared there was just the boy, restored to full power by the energies released in the blast, and a safe deposit box.

Phantom watched the cut's and scars particularly the large Y on his chest disappeared before transforming, his hair turning black and his eyes blue. He walked over to the box, whose lock had broken to find money and a spare suit. Putting on the suit and pocketing the money he climbed out of the crater and ran back to his former home where he grabbed his research, including everything relating to the Phantom serum, particularly the 15 samples he had. And walked out of the house. He then extracted all his money from his accounts and closed them. Transferring everything to new accounts by contacting his White house contacts. Then he bought an old motor home and a load of clothes and drove off. On the dashboard was a letter congratulating Daniel Fenton on his acceptance into the Ivy League Archipelago Collage.

**There we go. Now we have set up the scene. If you wondering who certain characters got into an Ivy League college archipelago (Named after the location for HTTYD.) Offers scholarships on less intellectual pursuits like sport and the arts.**

**Anyway this introduces us to Danny and a bit of his past. Yes he had been captured by his parents and the GiW (Who were destroyed in the explosion so wont be around later.) and experimented on for a fortnight. He was a bit cold and cruel in this chapter because, well could you be civil to someone you spent the last 2 weeks being experimented on by.**

**Anyway the next chapter will introduce the others and the house Danny will have bought. In it you will see a lighter happier Danny. As well as some Phantom action. Se you next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Dormitory

**Hi guys. Firstly I have made a change to Danny's motor home, which will be called the Rust Bucket. When we first see it in the story in this chapter it is a rusty 1980 Ford Econoline Midas [E-350] but it will become a GMC classic moterhome during phase 3. Currently I have 2 series (Phase 1 and 2) and a sort of movie (Phase 3) planned. I will possibly have a 3rd series set after the movie**

**Series 1: This is a show where Danny is essentially working alone and in secret. It will also see the beginnings of Danny/Elsa. In the season finale Danny's secrets are revealed to his circle of friends, leading to series 2.**

**Series 2: At this point Danny and Elsa are an item and the gang knows Danny's secrets. During this series they will work as a team to fight crime. In this we will also be introduced to a toddler version of sky from the Sarah Jane adventures while scientists will create Dani, however she will not be in this series because she is made as a foetus grown from Danny and Elsa's DNA and is being incubated **_**in **_**Elsa.**

**Movie; Edge of Eternity: Inspired by Captain America the winter soldier and transformers age of extinction, we will see Danny's team fight against the dark Phantom who has turned all the governments into tools to cause the apocalypse. In this we will meet Skyfire, Toothless and other dragons as well as Danny's redemption squad, ember, Johnny, Kitty (Called Katie for reasons that will be obvious in this chapter) and Wulf, 4 former villains from Danny's amity park career who have reformed and teamed up with Danny. It will also be the first proper appearance of the Phantom zone, a privatised pocket dimension owned by Danny that serves as a HQ for Danny's company, G.H.O.S.T, his headquarters and a dragon sanctuary.**

**If I do a series 3 it will be a few months after Edge of Eternity and will be after Elsa has given birth to Dani. It will see Danny's team, minus Danny himself, returning to college, cause Danny's secrets will be publicised in the film and he will be working as head of G.H.O.S.T and P.H.A.N.T.O.M (Both of which will be explained in either series 1 or edge of eternity), while saving the world, raising Dani and dealing with their celebrity status. I will decide later.**

**Also for in the reviews I would like suggestions for names, I will take some of my favourites and put them in a poll and people can vote for it.**

**I need:**

**A better title.**

**A new name for the redemption squad.**

**Names and species for the dragons of Danny's team minus Danny (Skyfire- night fury), Hiccup (Toothless- night fury) and Astrid (Stormfly- deadly nadder).**

**Superhero names for Hiccup, Astrid, Elsa, Rapunzel, Eugene, Merida and the characters I will highlight at the bottom of the chapter to keep them secret.**

**A new name for The Phantom zone.**

**What the team call themselves when they form in season 2.**

**Anyway enough information about the story onto.**

_**Chapter 1: The dormitory.**_

"And remember Hiccup, you can make friends and have fun but make sure to prioritize your activates in order of importance" Said Stoic. He was a large redheaded man driving a ford mustang. He is the mayor of a small Texan town known as Berk. In the back seat were 2 teens who were currently waiting to get to their new dorm. One was a boy, a formerly gangly frame filled out with lean muscle **(Hiccup and Astrid use a 17 year version of their HTTYD2 20 year old selves.)** he wore brown cargo pants and a green shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He had forest green eyes and a mop of messy reddish brown hair. The girl was a pretty but toned girl wearing a short skirt over leggings designed to resemble jeans, a red t shirt and a jacket with a big fluffy hood. This was Stoic's son, Hiccup horrendous haddock III and his girlfriend, Astrid Hofferson.

"Now remember Fishlegs will also be at archipelago studying reptiles **(A reference to his obsession with dragons. As dragons do not exist at large, it is implied in Edge of Eternity that the only dragons left were the ones whose eggs were found by Danny and taken to the Phantom zone, it makes sense that he would be interested in the closest thing, lizards)** and Snotlout and the twins will be going to the college in Pentwater nearby. **(This is because I couldn't think of a way that Snotlout and the twins would get into an archipelago college)** So if you can't find friends they'll be available." Said Hiccup's mother, Valka, a woman Stoic's age who closely resembled Hiccup."

"I know mom. A here's registration." Hiccup said. He and Astrid got out and walked into the reception of the college, called archipelago for the barbaric conglomerate very similar in layout to the college, which was man made islands built in Pentwater Lake connected together by bridges. It was designed to represent the shape of the archipelago. Snotlout and the twins moved to Pentwater College to be close to their friends. The college had been chosen because, with the recent high speed underground **(made up to help the story)** train link between Chicago and New York and a 20 minute Pentwater-Chicago ferry link it was easy to get to both cities on days off but it was far enough away that on college days there were few distractions. Hiccup and co were used to it as Berk was hardly the party capital of the world.

Walking up to the main desk they were addressed a kind looking woman.

"Hello. Who are you and how May I help you?" She asked.

"Um Hiccup Haddock and Astrid Hofferson registering in. She is in the advanced athletics course I am in the engineering one." Hiccup said.

"Ah yes, you are one of the ones staying in the privately owned section just past the main dorms. 53 Hartman Avenue (A reference to the creator of Danny Phantom and the author of this story) correct?" She asked.

"Yeah, all the school owned ones were full by that point." Astrid chimed in.

"Okay here's your ID badge, here's your documentation and good luck, the boy who owns that dorm, well, he's a little, well a lot, strange." She said. The 2 teens took their documentation and walked off to the car.

"53 Hartman avenue dad." Hiccup said as they got in.

* * *

Hartman Avenue was a relatively normal looking place, blocky brick buildings painted in cheerful colours. Having parked the mustang in the car park Hiccup and Astrid walked down to the entrance where they bumped into several groups of people.

"Um hi. I'm Hiccup, this is Astrid. We're in #53." Hiccup introduced.

"Elsa, I'm also in 53." Said a platinum blond haired girl in a pale blue t-shirt and some overalls.

"So are we! I'm Jack, this is my girlfriend Merida." A brown haired boy in a pair of brown canvas trousers as he gestured to a girl with red frizzy hair in a simple t-shirt cargo pants combo.

"Were 53 too! I'm Rapunzel and this is my boyfriend Eugene."A girl dressed in a pink sundress and leggings with short brown hair said as she gestured to a mischievous looking brown haired boy in cargo pants, a white t-shirt and a blue jacket.

"Um well I'm in 51. Name's Peter Parker, this is my girlfriend Jessica Drew and my brother Kaine." A fairly nerdy brown haired boy in a t-shirt and baggy jeans, next to him was a similarly dressed girl who actually looked a lot like him **(Peter and Jess are based physically on their ultimate incarnations but with a new back story, they grew up together and went to oscorp together and got bitten together) **and a slightly rougher

"Hey: That's us too. I'm Kitty, this is my boyfriend Kurt and my adopted sister of sorts **(Kitty considers Laura an adopted sister but the 3 of them, after running away from an attack on the institute, are parentless. Like Danny they had already been accepted to the archipelago college)** Laura." A brown haired girl in jeans and a red button up shirt said, gesturing to a boy in a blue shirt and baggy pants with blue-black hair and a rough looking girl in black pants, a black shirt and a leather jacket.

"We're in 52. I'm Leo. This is Jemma." The boy who spoke was a quite nerdy boy **(I'm tired of descriptions so just imagine FitzSimmons at 17.")** Stood near an equally nerdy girl.

"Us too. I'm Bree; this is my adopted brother-turned boyfriend Chase." **(The lab rat's are the same age and adopted.) ** A girl with brown hair said.

They started to walk out of the car park and to he lakeside end of the road when there was a flash of light. Suddenly shooting towards them was some kind of armoured figure on a work trolley. Crashing over the side the figure dropped the object and fell off the trolley.

Running to the edge they see a figure in a white body armour **(Essentially the ecto peeler with normal sized version of the ecto skeleton gauntlets to replace the forearm parts) **walking out of the river muttering to himself.

"Stupid fuel cell. I lose way too many trolleys that way." The figure turned to see the teens looking at him. He froze and just stared at them for a second before shaking his head and saying "Detach Fenton body armour engineering and construction configuration."

With that the front of the armour split open in several places to reveal a black haired. Blue eyed 17 year old boy in a white vest with blue cargo pants. He stepped out and watched as the suit collapsed into a large white disk. Picking it up he walked up to the teens and their parents, as well as a member of staff.

"What-" The faculty member started.

"Punctured fuel cell. The resulting combustion served as an effective rocket thruster and I lost yet another work trolley." The boy explained simply. Nodding the faculty member walked off. The boy simply shook hands with Hiccup.

"Daniel Fenton, owner of 53 Hartman Avenue." He said.

"Un, I'm Hiccup. That's Astrid, Merida, Elsa, Rapunzel, Jack and Eugene. We're your new roommates. That's Peter, Jess, Kaine, Kitty, Kurt, Laura, Leo, Jemma, Bree and Chase. They're our neighbours."

"Huh. Okay hello. Why don't you guys get moved in, I will try to install a new fuel cell into the rust bucket and we can go for a McDonald's dinner? Sound like fun, get to know each other."

"Um sure." Hiccup said, looking at the others.

Kitty was the next to regain her voice. "Rust Bucket?"

Danny nodded. "Yep. Right over- oh no. No, no, no, no, NO! STOP!" with that he started running towards a 1980 Ford Econoline Midas [E-350] that had caught fire.

"That's your landlord?" Merida's father said, incredulously. "I'm suddenly not so sure about leaving you with him." An older student was walking past and overheard him.

"What Fenton? Nah he's not too bad. I've been staying over the summer, he's a bit weird and secretive but he's a nice guy. Just don't come near his gadgets without a protective suit. Well apart from those things he cobbles together casually."

"What?" Eugene asked. At the same time the boy ran out of his house with a fire extinguisher while the group started walking towards the house.

"Eh, ask him later."

* * *

"Well. We need to get home in time for Anna to get back from camp." Elsa's father said.

"Yeah. It takes nearly a day to get back home. Bye son." Stoic said.

"Hey dad they're making a high speed rail link between Chicago and Texas. It should be ready by Christmas." Hiccup pointed out.

"Yeah. See you then." Valka said.

"Take care of them kid." Merida's mother told Danny.

"Yeah I will. We'll be going shopping tomorrow for furniture. I only had ready beds tonight to sort things out." He replied. He was still in his work clothes and the armour was covered in oil. While they had been unpacking he had finished his touch ups on the rust bucket.

"Bye!" They all yelled.

Once the cars had left Danny walked up to the group.

"So, McDonalds? I need to buy more groceries tomorrow so we only have a few boxes of cereal and some milk." He said.

"Okay." Hiccup said. "How're we goanna get there?"

"Well I have got the rust bucket up and running again. We can take that." The others looked uncertain.

"Um, didn't that thing catch on fire earlier?" Elsa asked uncertainly.

"Oh that! No that was me accidentally puncturing the fuel cell I was installing with a screwdriver I was using. It wasn't a mechanical fault or anything." Danny said with a chuckle.

"Okay then. Hang on I'll just call my friends." Hiccup said. "Hey 'legs, you wanna hang out at McDs? Okay see ya in a few. Bye." He then dialled another number "Hey Lout. Were going to McDonalds for dinner with our new landlord. Great! See ya there."

* * *

"So basically, excluding me the rest of us are either children of mayors or orphans." Astrid said calmly.

"Yeah and Rapunzel and Eugene's story is quite incredible. He really accidentally saved you from a kidnapper?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah. I had never been in that city before and Eugene helped me find the police station and I took him home to. What was it you called yourself while you were homeless." Rapunzel replied.

"Flynn Ryder." Eugene said. "Anyway we still don't know why you became an orphan and don't seem sad about it." He said to Danny.

"Well for most of my life my family didn't know I existed, literally, they didn't recognise me at all. And when they finally noticed me, let's just say they were abusive and leave it at that." He explained. Suddenly a voice came from behind them.

"Excuse me, are you guys the residents of 51, 52 and 53 Hartman avenue?" A teen dressed in jeans, a button up shirt and a canvas jacket with curly brown hair and glasses asked. Next to him was a younger girl, about 2 years younger. **(Mindy couldn't have been too much younger than Dave for them to have gone to the same school.)** She was wearing a dark pink T-shirt, jeans and a denim jacket. She had blond hair and was staring at a comic book. On the cover was a picture of a teen n a wetsuit and a girl with pink hair and purple clothes. The title read 'Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl.'

"Who wants to know?" Bree asked.

"Un well we're the other 2 residents of 52. I'm Dave and this is my girl-friend Mindy. She is smart for her age." The boy said.

"In that case welcome to our table." Leo said.

"Hey Danny, earlier you said you didn't get any furniture for the rooms because we needed to sort things out. What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"Well when I received your tenancy request I looked you up and ,unless things have changed since then and, based on the atmosphere, they haven't, apart from myself and Elsa the rest of you form a couple with one of the rest of you. The first thing I want to sort out is, do you want to live with a boys room and a girls room or couples sharing a room and Elsa having her own room?" He asked.

"Couples rooms."All the other 53 residents stated.

"Okay. Next question. I personally have a king sized bed, I'd been having nightmares, quite violent ones recently, and I like plenty of wriggle room for while I sleep. Do you guys want to share king sized beds, double beds or have separate single beds?" Danny asked.

"King sized." They said.

"Okay." Danny stated. "No considering the arrangements I have a few round rules." Danny said. "1. Outside of your rooms keep it at PG-13. 2. Your rooms are soundproof anyway but remember to close the curtain. 3. Cover up when going o the toilet. 4. The bedrooms and bathroom have locks, use them. 5. Also remember the tie tradition.

"Also there is one more rule. Upstairs there is a lab in the attic. This lab is free access. However there is also one downstairs in the basement." His voice turned deadly serious here. "That lab is absolutely off limits. It has 4 doors, one with a key lock, a pass code lock, a thumbprint lock and a DNA lock. Do not try to bypass these locks. If I want to let you into this lab I will if not then say out." He then adopted a much calmer tone. "Also I want to ensure that you understand that what ever happens, if you get ill or attacked or if you wind up with child, know that I will be here to offer support should you desire it, that goes for the rest of you as well. Okay?"

"Did you say soundproofed?" Eugene asked.

"Why do you think we have 5 bedrooms and an attic and basement yet everywhere else just has 2 rooms and an attic bedroom? When I bought the place it was a simple frame. I basically rebuilt the whole place from scratch. I built it in case I wanted to use it as an emergency testing area. Because of this I built it to block out all sounds both ways."

"Okay. I guess that make's sense." Dave said.

"Okay now earlier Danny, you mentioned shopping." Rapunzel asked.

"Oh, yeah! Well we kind of need to get furniture. Yeah." Danny said.

"Would you guys like to go?" Astrid asked to the others.

"Sure. We've got nothing better to do." Dave said.

"Okay well guess we're going to Chicago tomorrow." Peter said.

* * *

**And that's a wrap.**

**For the record the rest of Danny's team that don't already have hero names are:**

**Laura (She needs a better name than X-23)**

**Bree**

**Chase.**

**Snotlout**

**Ruff**

**Tuff**

**Fishlegs**

**Fitz**

**Simmons**

**Next chapter we will head to Chicago for Danny and co to get new furniture.**


End file.
